The Oncoming Storm
by my99by
Summary: Years ago, a deadly virus outbreak swept through the streets of Raccoon City, killing all in its path. Now in the present day, that old disease has evolved, and has been sold to several terrorist organizations. Now, here has been a spill in the city of New York, and Special Operations soldier Isaac Clark must fight for his survival in a world going to hell.
1. Chapter 1

July Third, 2001

Logan lies in his bed, staring directly into the ceiling. His eyes are bloodshot, and there are several tubes going into body, all connected to a machine at his bedside. One embedded in the back of his skull, one attached to a lower region of neck, connected to the spinal cord, and another going into his wrist. The walls were all white, and there were no windows. There was a video camera mounted to the ceiling that never turned away from him. A doctor was currently in the room. A hispanic man named Dr. Maddox. He was speaking to Logan, but he wasn't listening. But still, he could hear every word.

"You're suffering from a certain kind of dementia . But trust me, you are in good hands. We can cure you. I'm sure we can."

Logan continues staring into the ceiling.

"_Sure Doc. Keep telling yourself that." _ Logan says in latin.

It was a strange occurrence, but ever since Logan had slipped into madness, he began to speak only in latin. However, Logan did come from a latin speaking family. His father and mother both spoke it. His brother spoke it, as well as his cousins and other relatives.

"Now I'll be right back. There are some things I need to talk to Dr. Heller about. The doctor leaves the room, and locks the door behind him. Logan turns his head to the camera, and then notices something. And this surprised him. He had been basically brain dead for while. Somehow, he was perfectly aware of it, and had kept all of his memories. Now, as he stared at the camera, he realized that the red light for recording had gone off. That light never turned off.

Never. Suddenly, he heard someone at the door. They were fiddling with the lock. Suddenly it opened, and a man came in. Dressed in blue medical scrubs, and having a mean look in his bright blue eyes, he shuts it behind him, and comes to Logan's bedside.

The man has a messenger bag. He reaches into it, and takes out a vial. Inside was a red fluid. It looked strange… very strange. In the liquid, there were strands of these weird red lights. Like small glowing wires. He then withdraws a syringe from the bag, and begins loading the substance into it's glass container.

"Time to see if you are a match Mr. Clark. Now, you will feel a slight pinch, but you are big boy correct?" The man chuckles.

The man inserts the needle into the base of Logan's right arm.

Where the arm connects to the elbow. Also where blood vessels are visible. The substance enters his bloodstream, and at first, he feels nothing. The man removes the needle, and takes a metal case out of the bag. He opens it, places the used syringe and vial inside, and closes it. The case has a strange logo on it… a red and white logo.

It looks very familiar. Then the pain comes. He can feel his entire body start to shake, and he begins to spasm. The blood vessel all over his body begin to turn black, and became more visible.

Then he sees red. Its as if someone was dying everything red.

His whole body feels hot, and begins to sweat. Then, he passes out.

The heart monitor's wild beeping goes back to normal.

"Well well well. You are alive. Now if my research is correct, you have now bonded with the T-virus. An evolved strain of it too.

My superiors will be so happy to know this!

Well, goodbye!" He leaves the room, leaving Logan's limp body on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

July 19th, 2014

Part 1

It was bright, the sun was out, and Isaac was enjoying himself.

Moving back to New York had been a great experience for him, memories of everything he did came flooding back to him as he looked out the open window in his condo's living room. The traffic was god awful, but that was nothing new. Millions of people crowded the streets below, going about their lives.

Moving back here was a good choice, and good choices were rare when it came to Isaac. He has had several incidents with the law, and was now trying to turn his life around. Isaac has a history of

robbing stores, violence against gangs (Self defense, and this was true) and one time he was framed for a shooting. Luckily the real shooter was caught, but that had greatly affected his reputation.

Selling guns, and driving criminals were also in his history too.

Some people wouldn't even come near Isaac. Not just because of his rep, but his tattoos. His body was covered with them. Chest, stomach, back, and all over his back.

Each one meant something. He had one tattoo of the grim reaper over his heart. The words: "Cheated Death," above it.

Isaac had been shot one night after a fight. The bullet, the doctor told him, had passed through his body. But it had been inches away from his heart, and that he had been very lucky.

Isaac walks into his bedroom, and looks around. Hs desk, flat screen television, bookshelf, were all in place. His **The Evil Within** poster was in a frame on the wall. Walking over to his desk, he opens a drawer, and withdraws a Usp .45 pistol. This was his weapon of choice. See, Isaac had joined the military a years back, and had become a member of a Special Operations team. He saw this as a chance to redeem himself. Isaac closely examines the pistol. He loved the stopping power the gun had. In addition, it was universal, meaning it can hold different ammunition. It can hold twelve .45 rounds, and it can hold fifteenth 9mm rounds. He had stocked up on both. Isaac puts the pistol back in the drawer, and walks to a backroom, where his washer and dryer are. There are two closets in the room. Opening one, he finds his locker. He had an interest in guns. But because he doesn't want a ton of guns in his home, he only bought two. The Usp, and an assault rifle kept in the locker. I

Inside the locker was an Aug A3 assault rifle. It was a variant of another assault rifle called the Steyr Aug. Isaac had fired the original rifle in a gun range. It had a high rate of fire, and scope already built onto it, but removable. He did not like the long barrel for it though.

But he did love bullpup weapons. Bullpup weapons had the magazine in the back, making the weapon smaller, making better in close quarters. However, the original Aug had a forty round magazine, where Isaac's variant only used a thirty round stanag magazine. Leaving the room, Isaac drops down onto a couch in his living room, and turns on his TV. Time for a little relaxation.

(Adam)

Adam Williams sits on his hospital bed. Today was the same as any other. Another day in rehabilitation. That urge, that intense urge to shove a drug filled needle into his arm, was gone. And he had to make sure it stayed that way. Now that he was almost fully recovered, the guilt set in. And that guilt quickly turned into depression. The only good thing about his life right now was the blonde and attractive nurse who had taken care of him. He did not feel any kind of attraction to her, but was deeply grateful that she helped him. Right now, the nurse, Sarah, would be coming to check on him any minute. She had been helping another doctor deal with a hit and run victim. The door quickly opened, and Sarah stepped in.

"I'm sorry, I would've been here sooner, the patient I was just seeing to was in very bad condition." She said.

"Oh, its fine."

"So is are you okay? Is there anything you need?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"I never actually asked who you were, before you you came here."

"Umm…"

The nurse's eyes went wide for a second.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me, it's your business." She said quickly.

Adam put his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

'It's fine, I don't mind telling you. I was a marine. I was serving Afghanistan when this started. I was part of a convoy when we were ambushed by taliban forces. First, I saw the Humvee in front of me get destroyed by a missile. Then tons of gunfire followed. I was nearly shot to death. Another soldier saw that I was down, and dragged me to cover. When it was finally over, me and the remaining survivors got into a Humvee that wasn't badly damaged, and quickly went to the nearest base. I was treated in their hospital, and they had me on morphine for the pain. But being basically high on for weeks felt amazing. I felt no stress at all. After I was discharged from the military after my recovery, I didn't like being cut off from my morphine supply. I needed to find a substitute."

"So you turned to heroin." Said Sarah.

Adam nodded. "The friends that didn't abandon me had me come here, and now here we are in the present."

"I'm really sorry that happened to you." Sarah said.

"I guess that's life."

The hospital PA system goes off, and Sarah's name is called to another room."

"I have to handle this, I'll see you later on, okay?"

"Yeah."

After she leaves the room, Adam gets to his feet, and looks out the window. Another regular day.

(Ryan)

"Hey kid! We need to hurry. You're with me today."

NYPD Cadet Ryan Miller gets into the passenger seat of the police cruiser, just as his partner Jonas Resin gets in the driver's seat. They quickly pull out of the station, and speed up a crowded the street, using the siren to clear the way.

"What's happening?" Ryan asks.

His older, more experienced partner answers.

"Shooting at a local bar. From what I've been told, it's bad."

"You hear what started it?" "No."

Ryan was only two weeks out of police academy, and today was the day he would be seeing some action. He wasn't looking forward to it in any way. The car came to a sharp stop in front of the pub. Getting out, they found other police cars surrounding the area, officers busy closing off the area.

"Alright, now we're the ones supposed to be investigating, now come on." Upon entering, they were met with a gruesome scene. Several bodies lay on the dark, green tiled floor, now red with blood. Bullet holes covered most surfaces. Blood was splattered across the walls, ceiling, and even a front window. The victims were all men.

On the floor were also weapons; MP5s, 9mm handguns, and blood soaked knife. What made things much worse, was the coppery stench of blood, and the foul smell of death.

"How does this even happen? I mean- this shootout happened in broad daylight!"

Jonas turned his bearded face to him. "That's the world for you. I could tell you stories, and even show you photos of all the chaos that happens in broad daylight."

Ryan shook his head. "I'll pass."

Jonas's radio began to beep, and he picked it up.

He listened for a few minutes, and put it away.

"There is a piece of evidence missing. When the first responders showed up, there was a briefcase here. Its gone."

"Where was it?" It was on that table behind you. It was wide open, and some papers had fallen out. But it looks like those are gone too.

Maybe one was left behind. Lets start searching."

Ryan searched the back half of the bar, while Jonas searched the front half. He examined the bodies on his end. Bullet wounds to the head, abdomen, and chest were on some. All of them were dressed in suits. Possibly a meeting gone wrong? What were they discussing to have it end like this? Spotting a sheet of bloodstained paper on the floor, he picked it up. It was a note.

_I don't trust the contact we're meeting with. We've all seen what they've done, and they believe that they are untouchable based off their history. Bullshit. No one is untouchable. Anyway, I have a hidden camera on my uniform. If anything goes wrong, backup will be here within minutes. _

"Hey, come look at this." Jonas came over to him, and Ryan handed him the sheet. "What do you make of this?"  
Jonas shook his head. "I have no clue, but I have a strong feeling that this is bigger than it seems to be."


	3. Chapter 3

(Isaac)

It was nine at night when Isaac heard his phone ringing.

Groaning, he took the smartphone off his nightstand, and answered.

"Frankie, what's going on?" The british voice answered him back.

"Me and the rest of the team are in the front of your building.

You have to get dressed and so on, and meet us down here. We've got your gear down here. You need to bring your weapons too."

"Hold on a second Frank, why are we being called out, what's happening?"

"We've got reports of… strange activity around the city. Once we're ready, we'll be meeting up at a warehouse with two other military teams. We're just moving about the city as a convoy."

"Alright, I'm getting ready."

Putting on jeans and a old white t-shirt, he put his guns into a duffel and left his apartment, locking the door behind him. Going down an elevator, and leaving the lobby of the building, he saw his three friends/partners. Frankie, Evan, and Marcell.

Frank was a sniper who joined American Special Forces several years ago. He was legendary when it came to sniper rifles.

He could easily know the distance between himself and his target, a master at bullet drop, and was deeply talented at taking down moving targets. Evan always kept his cool in combat. He never panicked, and was a good natured guy. Marcell is a childhood friend, and former marine.

"We'll gear up when we get to the warehouse." Marcell said.

Hopping into the Jeep with Evan as the driver, they began weaving in and out of traffic.

They reached their destination in half an hour. "We're going in through side door down this alley." Evan told Isaac. The alleyway was dark and smelled like garbage. Mainly because there were half full dumpers aligning the wall on the right hand side. Reaching the grey, metal door, Frankie pushed it open, and the four men entered the warehouse. From the outside, the place looked dead.

However, it was buzzing with activity. All lights were on, and in the main room of the warehouse (It turned out to be a huge, but old auto repair shop) Men and women in combat uniforms were loading equipment into humvees. A male soldier came over to them, holding four large duffel bags. "Here is your gear, you can change in that room back there. Hopefully we won't see any combat tonight."

He quickly walked away, going back to work with loading the humvees.

Fifteen minutes later, they were prepared. Getting into their humvee, Marcell was driving. Frankie was armed with an HK416,

Evan had an CZ-805, Isaac had his Aug, and Marcell had an M16A3.

"Marcell sighed. "Alright, here we go. The building's garage door opened, and the convoy drove out into the night.

(Adam)

Adam was staring into the television mounted to a stand in his hospital room. He was watching a documentary on the mafia when he eventually got bored. Adam glanced out the window, and something caught his eye. Three Humvees, U.S military vehicles, were patrolling the streets. Why were they here?

It was then that he saw something even weirder. Looking into the sky, he saw a flash of light. But there wasn't a storm coming. No downpours, nothing. The news said all week, it was going to be clear. What was this. Then he saw something falling from the sky, maybe a comet?

(Ryan)

"What is that thing?" Jonas and Ryan's shift had ended, and both of them were on a sidewalk, staring up into the clouds.

"Shooting star possibly?" Ryan offered. Whatever it was, it was falling towards the city. And fast. It streaked through the sky, leaving a trail of light behind it. Then it got scary. More falling objects began to materialize. Now there were three. The first actually fell somewhere close, and then it exploded. Blast was like a nuke.

It happened so fast, that Ryan couldn't comprehend what was happening. The blast emitted an enormous fireball, that incinerated every living thing in the vicinity. Cars either exploded on contact, or went airborne, becoming flying explosives, or crushing those below. The closest building, a skyscraper, actually was totaled. It tilted and fell, practically exploding as it hit the ground. Several other explosions were triggered after the blast. The shockwave sent people that were long distances away, falling onto the ground. Ryan let out a yelp as he fell against a lamppost, hitting his head against it. Jonas fell flat on his back. Ryan was in shock, staring at the mushroom cloud forming further in the city, and the black smoke clouds rising into the air.

The second explosive on the sky, was heading right for the police station; Currently where Jonas and Ryan were standing in front of.

"GET TO COVER!" Jonas yelled. He scrambled to his feet, dragging Ryan with him. The two ran down an alleyway, but they knew it was no use. The explosive hit the police station at full speed, and the two cops went flying.

(Isaac)

"ARE YOU SEEING THIS!" Isaac shouted from the backseat of the humvee.

Marcell was staring out the window. "Oh shit! It's coming straight at us!"

"Brace for impact!" Frank shouted. The third and final explosive, touched down right next to the convoy.

The damage done to the city was astronomical. And this was just the beginning.


End file.
